All that matters
by chocolaterock
Summary: He wanted to break her. But she was already broken to begin with. Modern-fic. High-School fic. AU. R&R. Previously named Heartless.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Pika Ichi.

**A/N**: I only adapted the "bullying" part from P.I., but the rest of the story is completely different from P.I.

This story is still an experiment... I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not. Any insights?

Un-beta-ed. Un-edited.

* * *

**Prequel**

"To see others suffer does one good, to make others suffer even more: this is a hard saying but an ancient, mighty, human, all-too-human principle [...] Without cruelty there is no festival."

― Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

_What a boring day…_ Sasuke rested his palm under his chin as he stared at the swaying cherry blossoms outside.

It's the first day of school, and everything's still the same as the past three years of high school—well, except for the fact that it's his last year in high school—he's still the reigning king of Konoha High; girls squeal just by seeing him breathe the same air they do, and the whole student body knows what happens if they go against Sasuke.

At the same moment he shifted his gaze back to the clock, the school bell rang. "—don't forget, we'll start on—" His classmates hurriedly left the class, not even dare listening to what their teacher has to say. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got up and started to leave as well. He just couldn't fathom how this stupid teacher even got through college and earn a degree.

Hands tucked in his pockets, he proceeded to make his way towards his group's hang out place—the rooftop. Turning to the corner of the hallway, he bumped into someone—more like, someone bumped into him.

"Tch!" Sasuke clicked his tongue. _Can't this person stay in the right side of the stairs?_ He glared at the student who bumped into him. "Watch where you're going!"

The student did a light nod and proceeded to go wherever she was going.

He glared at the disappearing figure and continued to make his way to the top. Why the hell was she even doing in the rooftop? Everyone knows the rooftop belongs to him.

With the sound of his friend's voice getting clearer and clearer, and a few groans, he arrived to the rooftop.

"Yo dude!" His brunette friend motioned him to come closer.

"What do you want Kiba?" His voice was uninterested.

"Remember him?" The brunette pointed at the person who he had head-locked.

Sasuke raised his brow. "Seriously?" Kiba grinned and nodded his head. "You're seriously asking me this question?"

"Seriously!" Kiba's grin grew wider, his k-9 teeth showing. Sasuke shook his head at his friend. He doesn't know if his friend's idiocy is starting to get worse or it's him whose an idiot for being friends with an idiot, so he made his way to his usual spot, throwing his stuff on the floor and made himself comfortable.

Kiba rolled his eyes at Sasuke's laid-back attitude. He dragged the boy he had his head-lock on towards Sasuke's position. " Anyway, this gofer of ours allowed someone up here." Sasuke glared at the gofer whose face looked pretty beat up—obviously a lesson from Kiba. It was this gofer that let that nobody up here without his permission.

Kiba released him from his head-lock. "U-Uchiha-san! I-I didn't let h-h-her up here! When I arrived, s-s-she was a-already up h-h-here. P-please b-b-believe me!" The gofer pleaded. "I-I—"

Kiba punched the gofer on his stomach. "Come on, it's bad to lie." Sasuke walked up and looked down on their gofer's crunched up position.

"P-please! I beg of you U-Uchiha-san!" The gofer grabbed the lower fabric of Sasuke's pants. Sasuke massaged the bridge of his nose, he sighed heavily. The gofer inwardly rejoiced a little, if Sasuke's massaging his nose bridge followed by a sigh means he's giving it some thought. Sasuke noticed that the gofer let his guard down, _what a simpleton_! He smirked as he give a hard kick on the gofer's face.

"Bull's eye!" Kiba announced happily.

"Public Execution."

* * *

"We are all gathered here today to welcome the freshmen to our lovely school…" Kiba spread his arms, "…and to release our troubles of our stressful first day!" The students cheered. "And, please give a round of applause to our very own Udon volunteered to help us release our stress!" The spotlight was on the snot-faced boy. By now, the auditorium was filled with claps and whistles.

Sasuke smirked at the student body's reaction—even Udon's friends cheered. Sasuke looked for the girl who's responsible for Udon's public execution. No one will defy him. The top of the chain will always rule over the people in the bottom of the chain. Even the teachers can't do anything about what he does because his legal guardian is the school's headmaster. His eyes stopped at the familiar girl who bumped into him. Somehow, at the same time, she was also staring at him. He smirked at her. _This is your responsibility, girl_. He mouthed. He saw her glare back.

"Let the fun… BEGIN!" Kiba kicked Udon's back down the stage.

"Havin' fun?" A deep voice appeared behind him.

"Definitely." His gaze shifted to Udon who was hovered by the students like starving dogs.

"It's more fun down there." His friend tried to reach down, only to be stopped by the railing.

"No one's stopping you Suigetsu."

Suigetsu chuckled. "The freshmen are. Look at them. They're like starved dogs. The first time's always the most thrilling one! And... I don't want blood all over my uniform." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it looks like _someone's_ not appreciating the king's _gift_."

Sasuke followed Suigetsu's gaze. It's the girl who's responsible for it all. "Tch. She'll eventually join in." As soon as Sasuke finished, the girl made her way through the crowd. "See?"

_No one can't resist the adrenaline rush._

* * *

The students' jaws dropped. Kiba's eyes widened. Suigetsu maniacally laughed. Sasuke glared.

The girl was making her way out the auditorium with Udon limply around her arms. The crowd parted like the red sea. Everyone stilled. No one dared to make a move. With the bang of the door bringing them back to reality, the students focused their gaze up to where the laughter was coming from.

* * *

"W-what…a-a-are…" Udon coughed, some of his blood splattering on his savior's white uniform. "y-y-you do-..doing?" She didn't answer. With all his might, he pushed himself off her. "I don-don't need your h-help! T-This is a-a-all your fa-fau—"

The girl rushed to his side. "Don't be stubborn." Her meek yet strong voice made him burst out in tears. In a few steps, which felt like 5 blocks for the injured boy, the two arrived at the nurse's office. As soon as he entered the room, everything went black.


End file.
